This is what conspires after an argument
by Kyara313
Summary: A one-shot taking place before chapter 17...Cecille has been forced to join Lucia and go to Ridget, the harbor town. This is how Alph and Lucia 'make up' after one of their arguments.XD AlphXLucia!XD


(A/N: YES finally, a Luminous Arc section!!! WOO!! Of course, as a loyal fan to Luminous Arc, I must write a little something for this section...

Disclaimer: .........there are numerous things that I wish to possess, but do not. _Luminous Arc _is one of those things.

* * *

**This is what conspires after an argument...**

A one-shot by Meepforever

"Uhh, Lucia? Why are we doing this again?" asked a confused Cecille. The two young women were crouching down by a wagon. The former nun was starting to get nervous as odd glances were cast at the two.

As if she never sensed the odd looks she was receiving, the white-haired Dawn witch concentrated on her task:

To not get scene by Alph.

So far, so good.

The brown haired nun recalled how she got into Lucia's "Quest".

_After an argument with Alph, Lucia asked Cecille to come outside for a moment. _

"_Yes? What is it Lucia?" asked the innocent brown haired girl._

"_I...want to go to Ridget. Tomorrow." stated the Dawn witch. _

"_Huh?"_

The young woman stated her desire so bluntly, yet she would never say the reason why...

Then it struck her as Cecille looked over at Lucia, who was staring intently at Alph as he disappeared into a local shop.

"Lucia..."

The witch looked over, "yes?"

"Are you in love with Alph?" Cecille asked, a serious expression on her face.

"Ah--wha--uh--huh?!" stuttered Lucia, a redness blooming on her pale face, she then shook her head for the negative, "N-no way in hell!"

Cecille sighed, ignoring the bad mouth of the Dawn witch, "So you are..."

"Nuh-uh!" Lucia denied again.

"Okay, okay." the nun said, lifting her hands in defeat. The teenage girl sighed, there was absolutely** no way** that Lucia would ever admit to such a personal statement. At least, not with the positive answer Cecille was looking for. For the Dawn witch to openly admit to something like that would be completely odd.

As Cecille resigned herself to a more comfortable position behind the wooden wagon, the Dawn witch looked down at the ground as her mind wandered back to the argument earlier this morning.

-----~ ❂ ~------

"_Let me come with you, Lucia! I heard there were monster sightings in that area, it's too dangerous to go alone!" Insisted the young man named Alph. He and the said Dawn with were standing inside the inn that they were staying at, and little did they realize, they were gathering an audience._

_Lucia was planning to go to a small town called Ridget, a few hours away from where they were currently residing. She heard they were having monster problems and decided that (on her own) she would go there and help._

_But Alph, with his ever protective streak, wouldn't allow that. Even though he would never really admit it, the young man was actually quite concerned that Lucia would be going there alone._

_He decided to go with her and asked if he could join her. _

_But after a back-and-fourth conversation, it looked like the stubborn Dawn witch wouldn't let anyone come with her. Thus the situation now...._

"_No way, I don't need your help, Alph, stop asking to come with me! And that's the reason why I'm going there, you idiot!" The sharp-tongued, white haired Dawn witch said, her sapphire blue eyes blazing._

"_But--"_

"_No__**.**__ Way__**.**__" the girl said, clearly getting annoyed with this never-ending argument. _

"_..." _

_The silver-haired rifleman clenched his right hand into a fist and yelled, "Fine, then, __**You **__stay here while__** I**__ go to Ridget, and that's __**final**__!" _

_Glaring blue eyes clashed with Indigo. _

"_**Fine**__ then, go get yourself killed, see if I care!" Lucia said as she walked off huffing all the way. "I'm not going to be the one to save you, __**again**__!" _

_Alph continued to glare at her as she exited the lobby, and when he could no longer see the Dawn witch, did he sigh and grumble; "Great, now I__** have**__ to go to Ridget. At least Lucia will be safe here...." _

_Passing a glance at where he last saw the white-haired girl, his gaze betraying his gruff tone as relief was held in his indigo orbs._

_------------_

A faint blush came to her cheeks as the young boy's words resinated in her mind, _"I will protect you, Lucia!" _She accepted those words...but why is she so against Alph coming with her?

Even she didn't understand herself sometimes.

While the two girls were lost in their thoughts, the unsuspecting Alph had exited the store (with armor upgrades) and was heading to the harbor.

Lucia, absent mindedly looked over to the shop entrance from her hiding spot and quickly stood up and ran to the shop window.

No Alph in the store.

'_....Damn....' _"Cecille, we need to find Alph! Come on!" the witch called as she started walking towards the harbor; the best place to find him. Why? Let's just call it 'intuition'. A 'fated kinship' kind of connection.

"Huh? Oh, ah! W-wait up, Lucia!" the brown-haired nun called as she noticed the space where Lucia was crouching was vacant. She quickly spotted the white-haired witch and ran to catch up to her.

Noticing where they were heading Cecille cocked her head slightly,_'Why the harbor?'_

As the two girl got to the harbor, Lucia suggested that they take a break and get some lunch and explore.

"Let's pause the Alph mission and enjoy ourselves. Let's meet here later, okay? Near the ship _Luminous_." the Dawn witch said as she stared up at the huge ship they were standing by.

"Okay, I'm going to get something to eat, see you later, Lucia!" Cecille nodded and waved as she walked off away from the main harbor.

Watching the nun walk off, Lucia then energetically turned around to face the docks of the harbor. Secretly, Lucia was ecstatic to be near the clear blue sea. She never really got to go near the blue waters much, so she wanted to gaze out and take in the beautiful view. With a skip in her step the girl did just that the whole time during their break.

-------~one hour later~---------

After having her lunch and enjoying the town, Cecille decided to go look for Lucia. Though she had no clue where to look for the Dawn witch...

Shrugging she started her search.

As for the said witch, the teenage girl was wandering around the dock, breathing in the fresh air, when she suddenly heard a yell and looked over her shoulder to see a group forming near the main harbor.

Suddenly, three men shot out of the group, holding precious items such as a pocketbook and a small bag of something....

Then it hit her as Lucia watched the scene unfold:

Another figure burst from the crowd. A particular silver-haired rifleman to be precise. He then started chasing the three men. A look of determination on his young face.

"A-alph?!" Lucia stuttered as she saw the boy catch one of the thieves and knock him unconscious.

Then, Lucia suddenly got noticed by one of the men and he started coming toward **her**.

'_Uh oh.'_ the witch thought as she then started running in the opposite direction, she glanced back only to find the Theif was catching up to her.

Lucia then felt her power flood into her wand as she turned and faced the theif. She was the Dawn Witch, she could not run away! Readying her glowing staff, she braced herself as she saw the man draw out a knife.

The man grabbed hold of her while she was in midst of a spell and brought the knife to her throat. Just before he could slice her neck a voice called out;

"Oh no you don't!"

Alph then kicked the theif off of Lucia and drew his sword to the man's neck. "I wouldn't move if I were you."

'_Alph...'_

"Lucia, are you okay?" The silver-haired boy asked, not taking his eyes off the frozen stiff theif.

"Y-yeah, but I didn't need your help!" the Dawn witch huffed, knowing full well she was in his debt.

The boy laughed, "Right." he then made the theif stand up and the towns people captured the man swiftly.

Cecille ran up to them and said, "Alph, Lucia, are you okay?!" The nun then healed both of them, despite their protests.

"So...why are you here, Lucia, Cecille?" Alph asked trying to hide the grin in his voice, he looked at both of them in turn, then looked at the unusually quiet Dawn witch.

"Uh..." Lucia started, a blush making a way onto her pale cheeks, 'Do I really have to tell him?'

"We came here to check out the harbor, right , Lucia?" Cecille said, saving the white-haired girl from saying the real awkward reason. Lucia passed the nun a thankful glance.

"Really?" the silver-haired boy was falling for the false reason, he never would have guessed Lucia liked harbors.

"Yeah, yeah!" the Dawn witch nodded, and glanced back towards the sea. A small smile dancing on her lips.

"Well, since you're here, I might as well tell you now; that monster rumor was false. I have no clue why anyone would want to joke about something like that, but it's true." Alph said, shrugging, he then started walking back to the town.

"A-alph?" Lucia called while catching up to the rifleman.

"Huh?" he looked back, "What, Lucia?"

"Th-" the Dawn witch started, another bright blush making its way to her cheeks, "Thank you." she mumbled.

"Huh? I couldn't hear you." The boy said slowing down as Cecille caught up to the two.

"Th-THANK YOU, ALPH!" Lucia yelled her face a deep crimson now.

"..." The silver-haired boy only blinked a few times and grinned, "Wow, Lucia, this is the first time you actually thanked me!"

"Sh-Shut UP!!" The teenage witch yelled while walking quickly ahead of Alph.

"Heh." Alph chuckled and said quietly, "I swore to protect you, don't need to thank me."

Glancing back around at the words she thought she heard him say, sapphire orbs bright and innocent, she shrugged as the boy averted his gaze, a slight flush on his cheeks.

Cecille only smiled to herself as she slowed down to give the two of them some time to themselves.

"Say Lucia?"

"Hmm?"

"Let's come to the harbor again."

"...sure."

The Dawn witch, for the first time since Alph has know her, smiled a genuine bright smile.

End

* * *

Author's note: Well, there you go. A good sized one-shot(for me anyway). Maybe I'll write some more some other time...:) It came out different than what I intended, but I guess that's how writing is *shrugs*

If you hadn't noticed this takes place before chapter...um...17 I believe(I haven't played this game in a bit).

Aaaanyways, please review! XD


End file.
